


Dream (When You're Feeling Blue)

by happychopsticks



Series: The Thin Blue Line [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Academy AU, it's here my friends, the pwp has arrived, there is no angst despite the title i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happychopsticks/pseuds/happychopsticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin finds himself distracted from today's lecture by the person sitting next to him. But something isn't right... though he can't put his finger on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream (When You're Feeling Blue)

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't originally supposed to go from porn to more porn, I was supposed to actually work on this au but woopsie fuckin daisies
> 
> beware of gratuitous italics
> 
> (edited 8/14/15)

_Tick._  
  
_Tick._  
  
_Tick._  
  
_Tick._   
  
He couldn't stop staring at the clock. _Two more hours._ Two more hours and then the monotonous droning would stop, Rin could go home to his boyfriend and his couch, and he wouldn't have to hear his instructor's voice for the next two days. _Two more hours._   
  
_Tick._  
  
_Tick._  
  
_Tick._  
  
_Tick._   
  
He wasn't going to make it.   
  
A hand appeared on his knee, perhaps sensing his wavering attention span. Long fingers held it firmly for a moment before slowly, torturously skimming their way up his thigh and _oh_. He kicked the leg next to him. He was absolutely not going to get a hand job under the table _during class_. Turning his head, he met teal eyes filled with mischief and sparks. A warning glare formed on his face but quickly melted away when that hand traced his length once again and _damnit Sousuke, not here._   
  
His fingers clenched around the wrist hidden under the table and he shoved it away from him sharply, causing a muffled bang to erupt when it hit the table and drawing the attention of several of their classmates (though not the instructor, whose monologue unfortunately waned on.) Sousuke had the grace to return his eyes to the front of the classroom, looking mildly ashamed for their audience. _Serves you right, you horny bastard_ , Rin thought as he stared at the side of his head with an angry brow

A few minutes passed in silence between them, the instructor's voice providing the background noise.  
  
Sousuke's hand found Rin's and in a quick and fluid motion he was dragging him out of the classroom before Rin could even open his mouth to object. The abduction reached an end with the two of them locked in the janitor's closet adjacent to their classroom.   
  
"Sousuke, what do you thin-"   
  
Warm lips stopped his from continuing to demand what was going on and Rin found himself roughly backed into the wall by the broad man in front of him. Sousuke's hands roamed across his body, but the touch wasn't light like before- now it was hastened and needy. One hand wound its way up into his hair and the other landed on his belt for a taunting moment before fingers curled around his waistband and pulled him tight and close.   
  
Sousuke's tongue teased its way into Rin's mouth and and began impatiently prodding his own tongue to react, prompting Rin to fall into habit at the familiar touch. Soon his hands too were roaming, his tongue and lips also following the lead of his lover.   
  
Sousuke's hand traveled deeper past Rin's waistband and those deft fingers wrapped themselves around his slowly hardening cock, causing Rin to let out a choked groan into the kiss before it was broken. A hand in his hair pulled his head back back to expose his throat and Sousuke latched onto it with fervor. He let his eyelids fall with a rushed intake of breath as Sousuke's hand coaxed him into a full erection. His thumb swiped through the precome that had started to gather at the tip and Rin had to bite down hard on his lip to keep from making an absolutely filthy noise. As if sensing Rin's difficulty keeping quiet, Sousuke's lips found their way to Rin's earlobe before he let his teeth graze over the cartilage.   
  
"I want to hear you, Rin." His voice was a low rumble that ghosted so _deep_ into Rin it almost sent his knees buckling. "I want to hear you cry out for more because you can't help yourself." The heated puffs of air along with that voice making their way into his ear were sure to make him collapse any second now, and he held tightly to Sousuke's shoulders to keep from melting onto the floor. _Damn him and his stupid fucking sex voice that he fucking knows-_   
  
His train of vindictive thought was derailed when Sousuke thumbed over the head of his cock once more. This time, he didn't stop the wanton moan that escaped his throat.   
  
"Fuck, just like that." That voice hadn't left his ear, and with the heated and definitely aroused wisps of breath Sousuke was letting out, Rin's overly sensitive ears betrayed him once again and he allowed a sharp, needy sound to leave him. Sousuke's head fell onto his shoulder and his hips rolled up against where he had Rin in his hand. Sousuke had a weakness for hearing the sounds he could drag out of his partner, the louder the better. Fuck, that _was_ loud, wasn't it, _wait a fucking minute -_   
  
Rin's eyes sprung open and he shoved at the shoulders towering over him.   
  
"Oi!" He tried to keep his voice down in a harsh whisper. Sousuke removed his head from Rin's shoulder to give him a confused expression through blown out pupils. "We're right up against the classroom! We're supposed to be _in_ the classroom!"   
  
Sousuke became the needy one then, burying his face into Rin's neck and whining while his hips rocked into him once again. "But I want to hear you, doll."   
  
In any other situation that pet name would have Rin folding to whatever Sousuke asked, but now his brain was in overdrive and he was suddenly all too aware of the situation they were in.   
  
"Why are you even in class with me right now? We haven't had the same schedule since March." He felt confusion bubble. Sousuke should be asleep at this hour, as they had entirely opposite class schedules. And that had been the driving instructor in class before. Giving a lecture on...gun safety? Where was the firearms instructor?   
  
Through his internal bewilderment, Rin had forgotten about the lips on his neck and the hand that was now tightening around his cock and rapidly pumping in an apparent attempt on Sousuke's part to distract him from what was obviously more important. He cried out and couldn't help but convulse, folding forward into the culprit. It almost worked.   
  
" _YAMAZAKI SOUSUKE-_ " He tried for a stern scolding but instead it came out overflowing with arousal and need, as he was unable to help the effects of Sousuke's hand around his cock. He somehow managed to still his boyfriend from jerking him into a rushed orgasm and attempted to remove the offending appendage from its actions.   
  
As his hand encircled the wrist of the hand still in his pants, the wall they were leaning up against disappeared, providing their entire class (and instructor) with a sight they would likely never forget. _Holy shit_. He didn't even have a moment to wonder where the hell the wall had gone off to because, for some reason, Sousuke's hand had started up again and he was now sucking hard on Rin's neck. _Does this turn him on??_ Rin caught a view of several of his classmates going for their belts and _what the ever-loving fuck-_   
  
He startles awake.   
  
"Jesus." Sliding a hand down his face, he allows himself to breathe, to catch up. He's not in class. He's not even at school. He's at home wrapped up in his bed and none of his classmates are here, that's for damn sure.   
  
He rolls over after a moment and finds himself staring into teal eyes that look much too knowing paired with that smirk. _Surely there's no way..._   
  
"Was I good?" Sousuke is propped up on one elbow, his voice thick with amusement and maybe a hint of teasing. He looks much too confident. Rin feels the too-familiar blush creep into his cheeks.   
  
"I don't know what you mean." Damn his competitive edge but he's not going to let him win.   
  
"You've been making some interesting noises for the past few minutes. I must've been pretty good if you were screaming my name. My full name, at that."   
  
Damnit. _Fine_.   
  
With an exasperated sigh, Rin presses himself into his boyfriend's naked chest to hide his still flushing face. "Shut up."   
  
He's answered with a short laugh and long arms wrapping around him, pulling him closer into a full body embrace. They both let silence fill the next minute or so before Sousuke's voice breaks it.   
  
"You're hard," he points out.   
  
"I am aware of that."   
  
"... Are you just going to wait until it goes away?"   
  
"Tch."   
  
Still annoyed with dream-Sousuke, Rin finds that the annoyance has spilled over to the very real one in bed with him. Sousuke seems to have somehow picked up on that, though Rin's not sure how because _honestly, he can't even see my face right now_.   
  
"What did I do?" Sousuke's question is filled with mirth at Rin's expense. _He is enjoying this far too much._   
  
" _Tch_." Rin was absolutely not going to give him a proper answer.   
  
"Come ooonn," Sousuke drawls. "You're angry with me for something that happened in a dream?" Bending his head, he brings his lips close enough to brush Rin's ear as he speaks in a much lower tone. "I didn't even get to enjoy it, that's not fair."   
  
Rin can't stop the shudder that rides through his body. At this, Sousuke grins and begins slowly sliding his hands underneath the back of his boyfriend's shirt, his fingertips grazing lightly across Rin's skin sparking the nerve endings there, resulting in tiny shivers twisting him closer and closer into Sousuke's chest. Sousuke presses his thigh between pale legs and rolls his pelvis, rubbing his leg into Rin's hardness while his own growing erection is rocked into his hip. Rin sighs contentedly into him and lets one hand crawl up the expanse of skin he finds himself pressed against.   
  
"Sou.." he whispers against Sousuke's collarbone. He receives a deep hum in response, one that vibrates through his body, close as he is, and he can't help but mouth at the expanse of Sousuke's chest in front of him, dragging his lips and teeth across the skin in languid motions. A ragged breath escapes Sousuke before he resumes his persuasion, pitching his hips once more and sending sparks through both of them at the welcomed friction.   
  
Sousuke's next statement is not quite a command, but not quite a request either. It's somewhere comfortably settled in the middle ground.   
  
"Tell me, baby doll."   
  
Well. Rin can't resist _that_. He finds his breathy voice that had been left somewhere high in his throat.   
  
"Well, you started out by attempting to give me a hand job in the middle of class."   
  
"Oh?" Sousuke's voice is intrigued, with just a hint of infuriating amusement. "That was rude of me."   
  
Rin doesn't have time to be embarrassed by his mirth though, because at his admission Sousuke manages to slip off his boxers and wrap a hand around Rin's cock. It twitches at the touch and he feels precome begin to drip from the head as he tries to muffle the whiny gibberish that spills past his lips while Sousuke slides his hand up and down Rin's length.   
  
"What else did I do?" Sousuke asks before nibbling at his melting boyfriend's ear, keeping up his steady rhythm.   
  
Rin is having trouble breathing properly, much less recalling what had happened in a dream.   
  
"You..." _are too good at this_ , no, that's not it. What was it? Oh. The dream. "You pulled me into-" his breath hitches as Sousuke's thumb circles the head of his cock. The next words out of his mouth aren't so much spoken as breathed out in a rush, "the-closet-in-the-hallway."   
  
Sousuke hums an assent. "Our favorite place." He slows his hand. "Tell me more. Tell me what I do to you in your dreams."   
  
_Fuck_. "You pushed me up against the wall and-" he can't complete a sentence, he has to stop and collect his thoughts that are being muddled by the agonizingly slow pace Sousuke has set. "-and you did almost what you're doing now-" he bucks his hips, craving anything more than this steady torture, but a strong hand on his pelvis stills him "-but you _weren't fucking teasing me- AH_ " Sousuke moves his hand rapidly now and Rin jolts, knocking his head into Sousuke's sternum and desperately grabbing at his shoulder as all of his muscles seem to tense at once.   
  
"Are you _impatient_ , Rin?" His hand slows down again to an even more sedate tempo, and Rin gratefully yet begrudgingly relaxes from the overstimulation, almost able to feel himself melt through the bed and onto the floor underneath. He lets out an exasperated groan into Sousuke's chest and feels the responding rumble of a chuckle at his expense.   
  
"You weren't nearly this mean in my dream."   
  
"Well I have to give you a real reason to be frustrated with me, don't I?"   
  
"Or you could give me an- _nnn_ " Sousuke's hand quickens to an almost comfortable rhythm now, but slow enough that he's able to thumb over Rin's slit every time he reached the head, resulting in him letting out a wretched moan along with some emphasized expletives.   
  
"Give you a what? What's that you want me to do to you, hmm?" Sousuke is very much enjoying the sounds that Rin is making as he trembles against him. He had long since reached a full erection himself and his boxers were beginning to cling to it due to how embarrassingly much he finds himself leaking precome.   
  
" _Fucking_ \- make me come."   
  
"Oh, I see."   
  
With that, he speeds up his hand to the familiar quickness he knows will help Rin reach climax the easiest and within a few minutes of gasping for breath against him, clawing at whatever parts of him he could reach, and sucking marks all over his chest, Rin is shaking and needy. His hips are meeting Sousuke's hand with their own thrusts, his brows knit, his eyes screw shut,  and he's letting out those little whines that tell of his closeness. Just as they start to escalate in volume and length, just as he's about to feel release- Sousuke's hand clamps down onto the base of his dick, preventing his orgasm.   
  
Rin's eyes blow wide open and he slaps a hand against whatever part of Sousuke finds as an agonized and mourning noise pours out of him, his muscles tensing and releasing in turn as he writhes against Sousuke and the bed in frustration.   
  
"But that's not the polite way to ask for it, is it?" Sousuke rumbles into his ear.   
  
" _Sousuke-_ " Oh, Rin was so needy and _perfect_ , but Sousuke needs something else.   
  
"Ask nicely, Rin."   
  
" _Sou_ , let me come, please, _please-_ " _Ah_ , there it is.   
  
He wraps his other arm around Rin, using the hand that hadn't stopped him from reaching his orgasm to pull him up to eye level so he can start sucking on the side of his throat. His hand relaxes from its tight hold on Rin's cock and begins to coax him back to the edge. He'd start fingering him, too, if the lube was in reach- but he doesn't want to leave Rin alone for a second when he's like this.

As close as he had been, it doesn't take long this time to get him back on the threshold of release. Sousuke can feel short gasps and moans reverberating through his lips and tongue on Rin's neck as he begins to make those telltale noises- the signs that he's almost over the threshold.   
  
"Please Sou, _please! Ahn-_ " is breathed in little whines and Sousuke knows what will bring him crashing down from this point.   
  
"That's right, come on. Come for me, doll. Let me hear you." Is mumbled into Rin's neck- and that's all he needs now, Sousuke knows.

Rin's mind goes white with relief and ecstasy, his back arches, and the name he cries is Sousuke's.  
  
Sousuke's hand pumps him through orgasm until the touch is too much, and he follows it by kissing up and down Rin's neck and jaw before settling on his lips.   
  
Then he leans back and stares at his favorite expression on Rin's face. Framed by burgundy locks of hair; his eyes are closed, his mouth parted, and his brow is still furrowed slightly- though it doesn't detract from the look of absolute contentment that graces his features.   
  
Sousuke waits. It's painful and _hard_ , but he waits for Rin's heavy breathing to sate, for those crimson eyes to find his, and for the small affectionate smile that falls over his parted lips.   
  
"Sousuke." Rin breathes his name like he has just seen him for the first time in years. "I love you."   
  
Sousuke feels it swell up inside him, that same sentiment, and he doesn't let it go unknown.   
  
"Rin." Kissing him slowly and deeply, he whispers into Rin's lips, "I love you."   


In the process of wrapping his arms around Sousuke's neck, Rin's leg bumps Sousuke's still sizable hard-on and pulls a suffering groan out of him. Rin smiles and remembers himself.  
  
"Your turn."

**Author's Note:**

> baby's first nsfw that actually sort of goes somewhere omfg it's not even haRDCORE


End file.
